Peter Parker (Irresponsible)
Peter Parker of Earth-29815, also referred to as the Irresponsible world, is very different from the Peter most know. The biggest difference between the two is that this Peter is a lot less of a wallflower and is actually so assertive he is disliked by a good chunk of his school. History Early Life Peter was the son of two famous professors named Richard and Mary Parker who both worked for the government. Due to this, they didn't get to see Peter a lot and Peter had to be more or less raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Sadly, Peter slowly grew to resent his parents and started getting into fights with people just to blow off steam. This sparked a love of brawling in the young man, who actually managed to get into a fight with Flash Thompson during Peter's first day of school, sparking a long-term rivalry between the two. Peter's attitude drew the attention of the tomboyish Gwen Stacy, who he became fast friends with. Gwen already had a friend of her own, who was a very rich student named Harry Osborn. Peter and Harry got off to a rocky start but the two got along very well and Harry eventually became Peter's best friend. Sadly, tragedy would strike Peter's life when he discovered that his mother and father had died in a plane crash. In his depressed state, Peter's bitter feelings for his parents turned to anger and resentment towards everything. Peter began slipping in his grades and stopped paying attention to his teachers, fully embracing his life as a delinquent. Bitten Sometime after the death of his parents, Peter's class took a trip to a laboratory that experimented with radiation. Not finding it all that interesting, Peter snuck away and began exploring the lab by himself, coming across a strange room full of animals. While looking around at the room, a strange spider crawled on to Peter's hand and bit it. After this, Peter passed out and was taken home. While there, a cacoon grew around Peter and 24 hours later, he burst out of it with whole new abilities. After getting rid of the cacoon, Peter began testing his new abilities out, finding out just how powerful he had become thanks to the bite. He used these powers to become more popular at his school and began earning money on the side under the alias "Spider-Man." One day, while walking home, Peter saw a store be robbed by a man in a hat and, despite knowing he could, he didn't stop it. When questioned on why he didn't stop the robber, Peter simply replied it wasn't his problem and walked away. Peter continued to use his powers for selfish reasons until one day he came home and found out someone had killed Uncle Ben. After finding this out, Peter reworked his Spider-Man persona and began searching New York for the man who did it, becoming incredibly vengeful and anger-filled in the prosses. Peter eventually found the man who did it and beat him to a pulp before unmasking him, discovering he was the same robber Peter let go. This discovery shocked Peter so much he ran away, with the police arresting the robber. After a long look at what he had done and how many people he had hurt along the way, Peter finally realized the true potential of his powers and swore he would use them the way Ben would want him to use them, vowing to never let another innocent person be harmed because of him choosing not to do anything. Powers and Abilities Powers *Wall-Crawling *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Regenerative Healing Factor *Spider-Sense *Organic Webbing Abilities *Indomitable Will *Skilled Photographer *Incredible Acrobatics *Incredible Martial Artist Notes *Peter was 17-years-old at the beginning of the series. *Despite being more violent than his 616 counterpart, Peter has never actually killed a single person. *Unlike almost all other versions, 29815 Peter doesn't believe that with great power comes great responsibility, though it is clear he is willing to entertain the idea. Trivia *In-universe, Peter has many fangirls due to his "bad boy" personality. This annoys him quite a bit but he knows he can't do anything to stop it. *Peter is actually an incredible cook but he rarely gets to show this fact off. *Despite his more delinquent style personality, Peter has never smoked, drank alcohol, etc, though he has done a few illegal things, as one of his favorite pass times is gambling. *It has been implied Peter is actually rather intelligent but he simply chooses not to pursue a career involving this. *Peter developed his fighting style by watching and studying the moves and actions of characters on TV, movies, and video games. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Good characters Category:Teenagers Category:Spider-Man